Cuidaré de tí
by trekumy
Summary: Esa nota que encontró en la habitación de ella llenaba sus días de felicidad y sus noches de terror...


Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro.

**Cuidaré de ti.**

"_Cuidaré de ti._

_Aunque no lo quieras, así lo haré._

_Porque después de conocerte lo supe._

_Supe que esa era mi misión._

_Ese era mi destino._

_Para eso nací._

_Y por eso moriré._

_Y saberlo es lo que me hace felíz…_

_A.T."_

Desde que encontró esa pequeña nota, esas escasas palabras en una hoja suelta dentro de uno de los cuadernos de ella, nunca volvió a verla de la misma forma. Sabía perfectamente a quien iban dirigidas esas palabras, ¿cómo no saberlo, si ella arriesgó su vida por él en más ocasiones de las que podía recordar? Siempre lo supo, ella lo defendería y protegería incluso más allá de sus posibilidades tal y como él siempre lo hizo, pero leerlo escrito de su puño y letra era la confirmación que necesitaba. Desde que la encontró se la pasaba el día entero sonriendo como un idiota, sin importarle que pretendientes, prometidas y toda la familia lo vieran raro. Sentirse protegido era algo tan especial, desde que Genma lo arrancó de los brazos de su madre, no volvió a saber lo que era eso. Pero un día la conoció a ella, su Akane, y todo cambió, por primera vez sintió lo que era tener alguien a quien proteger con la vida si era necesario, y que esa persona correspondiera de igual forma, sólo ella estaba siempre allí para él sin esperar nada a cambio. En resumen no podía sentirse más feliz, ahora más que nunca sentía la seguridad de que ella pensaba en él, y ese papel estaba guardado en un lugar muy seguro y especial de su habitación para poder leerlo cuando quisiera, para que ella no lo encontrara y lo moliera a golpes.

Pero durante la noche todo cambiaba radicalmente, cuando iba dormirse, sin importar que tan agradable hubiera sido el día, o que tan cansado se sintiera no podía evitar recordar esa frase; "_Y por eso moriré…_", esa frase que durante el día se forzaba a ignorar, durante la noche regresaba con fuerza devastadora, oprimiéndole el pecho y nublándole la razón, la desesperación se hacía presente y el sentimiento de impotencia y angustia se apoderaba de sus sueños.

Corría por ese lugar oscuro, no recordaba porqué lo hacía, no sabía de qué o de quien huía, sólo había una cosa clara, debía escapar. Tropezó con algo, no importaba con qué, sólo importaba que ese error era demasiado grave, moriría por culpa de ese traspié, podía sentir el peligro cernirse sobre él. De cara al piso cerró sus ojos esperando el final, y entonces sintió algo tibio y suave rodeándolo, esa calidez tan familiar que lo llenaba de seguridad, pero en medio de la agradable sensación recordó algo. Abrió sus ojos aterrorizado sólo para encontrar la mirada de ella… tan dulce, tan hermosa, tan llena de amor sólo para él.

-Ahora soy feliz…- le susurró Akane, con sus últimas fuerzas mientras cerraba sus ojos para no volver a abrirlos.

-¡No!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas sentándose sobre su futón, con los ojos desorbitados y el cuerpo cubierto de sudor.

Nuevamente ese sueño, ese que se repetía cada noche, ese en el que ella moría inevitablemente por salvarlo, nunca tenía la posibilidad de evitarlo, y ella siempre le decía las mismas palabras antes de cerrar sus ojos. Se levantó con los ojos empañados, habría ido a visitarla a su habitación como lo había hecho algunas noches desde que comenzaron las pesadillas, desde que encontró ese trozo de papel que en los días significaba el paraíso y en las noches el infierno, pero se convenció a si mismo de que se trataba de un sueño, nada de eso era real. Decidió respetar la privacidad de ella y se limitó a mirar con intensidad su puerta cerrada, como si pudiera traspasarla con la mirada, para luego continuar su camino hacía la cocina. Luego de tomar un vaso de leche, el cual como de costumbre no ayudaba en nada a calmar sus nervios, optó por entrenar en el dojo hasta que el sol se asomara devolviéndole la calma. Intentó concentrarse en su técnica, en cada golpe y patada como si lo realizara por primera vez, controlando velocidad, precisión y fuerza, pero era inútil, el sueño no se borraba de su mente. Pronto la precisión y el control se perdieron, ataques erráticos, llenos de ira contra un enemigo imaginario se abrían paso con fuerza brutal, destrozando tablas y rompiendo paredes, minuto a minuto la frustración se volvía insoportable. Sólo imaginar por un instante que ella desapareciera de su vida, que él no pudiera protegerla y para colmo de males… que ella fuera lastimada por cuidar de su miserable existencia, lo enfurecía tanto que le nublaba la percepción. Luego de transcurrida una hora aproximadamente cayó al suelo exhausto, inevitablemente cerró sus ojos y el sueño regresó a él.

Estaba en guardia, a mitad de una batalla, su enemigo frente a él, pero de alguna forma no lograba ver más que una silueta humana sin rostro. Poco importaba eso ahora, debía derrotarlo, acabaría con esa amenaza, se lanzó hacía su rival pero su puño sólo golpeó el aire. Un resplandor en su flanco derecho le advirtió de la ubicación de ese ser, quien en estos momentos le estaba lanzando una bola de energía, no había posibilidades de esquivarlo, tampoco de recibir tal ataque sin quedar fuera de combate. Y entonces nuevamente esos brazos rodeándolo, ese aliento cálido en su cuello, y esa horrible sensación de perderla al ver su hermoso rostro compungirse de dolor. La tomó entre sus brazos antes de que cayera, y ella con sus últimas energías volvió a decirlo…

-Ahora soy feliz…

Ese grito desesperado llegó a sus oídos, como cada noche… Siempre era igual, se despertaba por el grito de su prometido, nunca era a la misma hora, pero cada noche se repetía el patrón. En algunas ocasiones se hacía la dormida cuando él entraba a su habitación a verla, parecía que estuviera cerciorándose de que ella estaba bien, y en otras, como esta vez, él iba a entrenar al dojo, y era ella quien lo visitaba, sin que él lo supiera, lo observaba largamente desde las sombras hasta asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien. Él no parecía notarla, y una parte de ella se alegraba de que así fuera, quería averiguar el motivo de sus pesadillas, pero en las mañanas se veía tan feliz que no tenía corazón para hacerle recordar esos sueños. Cuando él se quedó dormido sobre la duela pensó en marcharse, pero al instante lo notó inquieto, se quedó observándolo durante unos minutos mientras se retorcía en sueños murmurando algo. Estaba a punto de entrar y despertarlo cuando él gritó su nombre al tiempo que se sentaba en el suelo, se lo veía tan desesperado, con su respiración agitada, una mano sobre su pecho en un vano intento por calmar su desbocado corazón, y esas lágrimas formándose en sus ojos.

Sus piernas se movieron por voluntad propia, se lo veía tan vulnerable e indefenso, con la mirada perdida en la nada, sufriendo en silencio. Él no pareció notar cuando ella se arrodilló a escasos centímetros de su espalda, las lágrimas acumuladas en sus pupilas se desbordaron cuando sintió los brazos de ella rodearlo, ese calor que tanto necesitaba y tanto temía perder, se dio la vuelta dentro del abrazo para verla, necesitaba saber que estaba bien. Sus ojos se encontraron, esa mirada avellana tan llena de preocupación, de cariño, de deseos de protección, penetrando el par de lagunas azules, encontrando allí tanto temor, tanto anhelo, necesidad, casi devoción.

Sin pensarlo se lanzó a sus brazos, aferrándose con fuerza a ella, la necesitaba, la quería, la amaba y en esos momentos no podía ser más consciente de cuanto le afectaría perderla, si ella desaparecía de su lado, él moriría al instante. Akane sólo pudo abrazarlo con ternura acariciando su espalda, conmovida esos sollozos que se escapaban de él, nunca lo había visto en ese estado, esas pesadillas debían ser demasiado horribles como para afectarlo tanto.

-¿Qué te está sucediendo Ranma?- preguntó con preocupación, obteniendo como única respuesta que él negara con su cabeza –Por favor, dime que soñaste que te dejó así…- él continuó sin responder, sólo intensificando su llanto –Tranquilo, no tienes que decírmelo…- le susurró mientras acariciaba su cabello, no soportaba verlo llorar.

Permaneció unos minutos meciéndolo, reconfortándolo en silencio, pero el llanto no cesaba, y sus propios ojos ya no lograban contener las lágrimas, algo lo lastimaba, algo lo hería profundamente y ella allí sin poder hacer nada.

-Déjame cuidarte… Ranma por favor, necesito protegerte. Dime que puedo hacer- le suplicó llorando desesperada sin dejar de abrazarlo –Daría mi vida por verte feliz…

Escuchar esas palabras acabaron su coherencia si es que aún le quedaba algo, tomó con fuerzas sus brazos y se la quedó viendo con una mezcla de furia y desesperación.

-¡No vuelvas a decir eso!- le ordenó mientras la sacudía.

-¿Qué…?- fue lo único que logró salir de sus temblorosos labios.

-No me dejes…- susurró él mientras acercaba su rostro al de ella, verla con esa expresión de temor, calmaba cualquier tipo de furia.

Se detuvo a escasos milímetros de su boca, besarla lo calmaría, pero no podía hacer eso, jamás le robaría un beso, sería como mancillarla, así que acabó desviando el rostro para esconderlo en su hombro y llorar allí su pena, su miedo, su soledad. Akane permaneció en shock, intentando comprender que había sucedido, ¿y si esa reacción tan extraña tenía que ver con sus pesadillas? En un instante todo tuvo sentido, él soñaba que la perdía, seguramente que ella moría por como lloraba en estos momentos, por eso la visitaba durante las noches, para asegurarse que estuviera bien, por eso se puso así cuando ella habló de dar su vida. Lo que aún no asimilaba era lo que sucedió hacía instantes, él estuvo a punto de besarla, y no sólo eso, él suplicó que no lo abandonara, lloraba en su hombro por ese temor, él realmente la quería…

-No podría dejarte Ranma…- dijo finalmente -¿Sabes porqué?- Continuó hablando luego de esperar unos instantes y no obtener respuesta –Porque si lo hiciera no podría cuidar de ti…- lo sintió estremecerse –Escúchame bien…- ordenó, mientras tomaba el rostro del chico y lo obligaba a verla –Protegerte no me matará, pero… el día que te vayas de mi lado, ese día mi vida habrá acabado…- se sinceró.

Era absolutamente conciente de que esas palabras eran lo más parecido a una declaración de amor que le hubiera dicho alguna vez, pero ya poco importaba el orgullo, él había bajado sus defensas frente a ella, y además necesitaba calmarlo, acabar de alguna forma con todo ese dolor que le lastimaba, debía protegerlo. Ranma estaba perdido en su mirada, esas palabras llegaron el fondo de su alma, y algo en su interior cambió. Subió su mano hasta la tersa mejilla, acariciándola con devoción, dejándose llevar por la agradable sensación, y entonces las palabras salieron del alma.

-Nunca me iré… no podría dejarte sola, quiero permanecer el resto de mi vida a tu lado… porque te amo…- confesó mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos, ya no podía, ya no deseaba seguir ocultándolo.

Lo siguiente que sintió fue como ella lo tomaba por el cuello del pijama y lo atraía hacía si misma hasta que sus labios y dientes chocaron, no tomó en cuenta la brusquedad del acto, perdió la noción de todo cuando ella comenzó a besarlo con infinita ternura. Esos besos robados del pasado no se asemejaban en nada a este, no se trataba del simple contacto de las bocas, lo especial era ese enorme cúmulo de sensaciones arremetiendo con fuerza. Era ternura y calidez, cariño y preocupación, entrega y seguridad, todas esas cosas que ella le trasmitía a diario, pero maximizadas, aceptadas, compartidas.

Akane se separó por falta de aire, quedó mirando la duela largamente mientras recuperaba el aliento e intentaba normalizar su ritmo cardíaco. Aún no podía creer que lo hubiera hecho, se había atrevido a besarlo y él no le había correspondido, pero tampoco rechazado, sólo se quedó quieto como un monigote de feria. La inseguridad no tardó en aparecer, comenzó a cuestionarse si realmente había escuchado bien, talvez él no había dicho esas palabras, eso explicaba porqué no reaccionaba. Era demasiado para ella, una mezcla de tristeza, humillación y furia se apoderó de su ser, sintió la necesidad de huir. Se puso de pie y comenzó a correr hacía la salida, pero a mitad de camino la voz de Ranma la detuvo.

-Dijiste que no me dejarías…- ella se quedó de pie dándole la espalda –En mis pesadillas tú mueres…- confesó suavemente.

Volteó a verlo sorprendida, no se trataba de sorpresa por la confirmación de algo que ya sospechaba, sino más bien sorpresa por la confianza que el depositaba en ella.

-Yo no voy a morir…- le respondió con ternura mientras regresaba a él –No podría cuidar de ti si lo hiciera- explicó con una sonrisa al tiempo que se sentaba frente a su prometido.

-Siempre dices que eres feliz justo instantes antes de morir en mis brazos…- se lo veía demasiado consternado como para dejarlo así.

-¡Idiota! Seguramente lo dije por la parte de estar en tus brazos, a veces pienso que estar en peligro es la única forma de lograrlo…

-Tonta… mis brazos siempre estuvieron aquí esperándote…

-¡¿Esperándome?! ¿Pretendes que dé el primer paso?

-¿El primer paso? ¡Yo te dije que te amaba!

-¡Y yo te besé!

-Podrías volver a hacerlo…

-¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan descarado, ni siquiera correspondiste mi beso y me pides que lo repita?! ¡Yo no volveré a besarte hasta que tú lo hagas!

-¿Q… quién… yo?

-¡Adiós!- se levantó molesta, ofuscada, ¿acaso nunca la tomaría en serio?

-No te vayas…- pidió en tono suplicante tomando su brazo para detenerla –Aún te necesito… siempre lo haré…

Esas palabras eran demasiado sinceras, demasiado dulces para continuar enojada, después de todo se trataba de Ranma, que se pusiera nervioso por un beso era parte de su encanto. Así que se relajó y dejó que él la volviera a sentar, pero esta vez no sobre la duela sino sobre sus propias piernas, rodeándola con ternura.

-Tengo… sueño…- murmuró Ranma.

Lo siguiente que escuchó Akane fue la respiración tranquila de él acompañada por alguno ronquidos, sólo Ranma se podía quedar dormido de esa forma, sin embargo no se sentía demasiado molesta, ya le había dicho que la amaba eso era más que suficiente por ahora, minutos más tarde ella también se quedó dormida. Nunca notaron el momento en que ambos se desplomaron en el suelo, quedando en la comprometedora posición en que Kasumi los encontró en la mañana.

Esa noche Ranma no volvió a tener pesadillas, sin embargo éstas nunca se detuvieron, el miedo a perderla continuaba latente en él, eso jamás cambiaría. Pronto descubrió que sólo dormir acunado en sus brazos lo calmaba, sólo así encontraba paz en las noches. Poco a poco se convirtió en costumbre entrar en su habitación camuflándose entre las sombras cuando todos dormían, ella lo esperaba allí, cada noche, haciéndose a un lado en su propia cama para que él se acostara a su lado, envolviéndolo con sus brazos luego, quedándose dormida casi de inmediato con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho. Cada noche él la envolvía en ese abrazo protector que tanto bien les hacía a ambos, cada noche besaba su cabellera antes de cerrar los ojos, cada noche le susurraba las mismas palabras antes de abandonarse al sueño…

-Gracias por cuidarme…

**FIN**

Uff… al fin terminé… siempre lo he dicho las cosas románticonas no son mi estilo!!

Bien ya me descargué, les cuento que este one comenzó como un delirio de una madrugada en la que tenía mucho sueño pero por algún motivo no quería dormir… el problema es que me dormí antes de acabarlo, y cuando el 90 por ciento del fic me llevó 3 horas el final me llevó una semana y media… simplemente el condenado fic no quería acabar u_u.

Sé que escribí sobre algo muy poco original, y es que los fics que tratan el tema de las pesadillas de Ranma me emocionan mucho, son tan dulces y agradables de leer, la intención era lograr algo parecido con este… si, ya sé que no lo logré… pero lo repito… si no corre sangre no me siento cómoda… XD

Muchas gracias por leerme, y por estar pendientes de mis actualizaciones, prometo traerles pronto el primer capítulo de Jigoku (tengo escrita la mitad), el epílogo del vendedor y el tercero de Noticias.

Saludos y que estén muy bien.


End file.
